Wake up your heart
by changeofheart505
Summary: What if Aster had stayed retired after her duel with Chazz? Will Jaden be able to get the cat demonness/angel hybrid to return to the pros? And will something blossom in time between them? Heroshipping! Fem!AsterxJaden and Royal/oceanshipping! ZanexAlexis and Angelshipping! ChazzxSyrus!
1. Chapter 1

Wake up your heart

**Kura: Okay, I love this song! But, this fic is not based on it. Pairing! Heroshipping! Fem! AsterxJaden, Royal/oceanshipping, AlexisxZane and Angelshipping, SyrusxChazz. This takes place during episode 166. This is a what if fic. You'll see what I mean, oh, and the OCs of the fic! Here they are!**

**Daniel Smith- age 9. One of the orphans at the school.**

**Samantha Gonzales- age 7, a half blind girl.**

**Miss Honey- age 42, teacher at the school for orphans.**

**Antonio Phoenix- Aster's older and only brother, age 27, 10 years older than Aster.**

**Katana Phoenix- Aster's mother, age 47.**

Chapter 1

Brother of the Duelist of Destiny! Enter Antonio Phoenix!

After losing to Chazz, Aster Phoenix left the proleagues for good. Where she went, nobody knew. Well, almost nobody... Chazz, Emeralda and... MIKE knew. Mike had the whole thing planned. All he needed was a way to get the media to that stupid school, and BAM! He would get Phoenix! He wanted her to suffer, and now that she was gone from the pros, he could do whatever he wants to her precious school...

WITH ASTER!

Aster laughed as she put on a blindfold. She was hit from behind with a water balloon.

"MARCO!" She cried out.

"POLO!" The children yelled. Aster laughed and ran around.

"MARCO!" The game went on until...

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

The children wondered what was going on and looked over to the front of their school. Daniel gasped at the crowd of people who had gathered around. There were camera crews, people with cranes and other construction vehicles. And Mike was among the people there. He smirked at the kids as they walked over. They had water guns and buckets full of water balloons. They were in their swimsuits and were soaking wet. They wondered what was going on as Miss Honey (A.N. like from Matilda! I like Miss Honey, she's really nice! I do not own Matilda) walked out. She looked at the crowd and walked over to Mike.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded. Mike sneered at her and turned to the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR TWO REASONS! ONE, THIS LOCATION IS TO BE TURNED INTO A NEW DUEL ARENA AND AMUSEMENT PARK!" He said as several cheers met his ears, "ALSO! THIS IS THE HIDDING PLACE OF ASTER PHOENIX!" Several gasps and cries of shock filled the air this time. Aster, who had grown two gray blue cat ears and cat tail of the same color, paused. She slowly took off the blindfold and slowly walked over to see the commotion. Bad idea… the minute she showed her face, cameras were in it. Mike walked over and smirked at her.

"Well, well, well Phoenix… it seems you like to play dress up. Aaaaaww, you decided to be a kitty," he tugged on one of her ears, expecting it to come off, but instead got a painful screech from Aster as she scratched his face with her cat like claws. Aster rubbed her sore ear, which twitched a few times before stopping. Mike looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aster growled.

"I see now. This is why you stopped showing your face; you're a freak of nature!" He laughed even more until...

_SMACK!_

He turned around, ready to snap at whoever hit him, only to meet angry steel purple orbs. The boy in front of him had light blond hair, almost white actually, steel purple eyes, and a light tan. He growled as he reached over, his canines flashing. He held up a card. A woman clad in golden armor lifted Mike up and tossed him to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mike demanded, "And I need everyone who lives here to leave as of now! This place belongs to me!" The boy sneered at him.

"Oh really now?" His voice dripped with poison.

"That's right; the owner sold it to me!" The boy laughed.

"Have you talked to the NEW owner yet? Because, she isn't happy about you tearing down this school," the boy smirked at Mike's shocked face.

"I thought I asked you to tell me who you are?" The boy walked over to Aster, who's eyes widened in shock. She let him pick her up, and he turned to everyone.

"I'm Antonio Phoenix, Aster's older brother…"

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up your heart

**Estrella: So we met Antonio, we met Daniel, now we meet Samantha and Katana! And we find out who the new owner is, and will Mike survive meeting her? Read and find out! I own the plot, not the series involved or mentioned in this fic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Mother of the Phoenix! Sword of the Fire Bird!

Mike scoffed and stood up. The woman sneered at him and faded away.

"So, who's the new owner? You Phoenix?" He looked at Aster, who shook her head no. She tugged down on her shirt, which was the only piece of clothing she had on over her own swimsuit. Mike looked around, asking who the new owner was. Everyone he asked had said they weren't the owner. It was then that a woman had decided to make her own appearance. Samantha, a half blind orphaned girl gasped as she saw the cat ears and tails she bore. The woman had on a black and white kimono and a white fan covered her face. But for some reason, everyone had the feeling she was smirking behind it. She purred and stepped closer to the light.

"I'm the new owner, and I say that this building stays," she said as she slowly walked over. The crowd of people wondered who she was and why she was here. Mike smirked and walked over to her.

"Come on, you honestly think this dump will last?" He asked. The woman shook her head no, and thinking he won, Mike was about to speak once more when the woman spoke up.

"I am going to rebuild it." She said. The crowd of people felt a chill down their spines. They had a feeling this wouldn't end well for Mike.

"Who. Are. You. You. Bloody. Slut?" Mike asked, pissed off. The woman made a show of slowly lowering her fan and lifting her left arm which was at her side the whole time. As the fan came down, a katana came up. The woman had porcelain skin, white hair with indigo streaks and eyes. She jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Her eyes slanted so they were more predatorily and her canines seemed to grow as well.

"My name is Katana. Katana Phoenix, cat demonness, mother of Antonio and Aster Phoenix. I'm also an angel hybrid," as proof, two white wings appeared on her back, "now leave before I dispose of you, permanently." Aster, who by now was crying into her brother's shoulders over the return her family, gasped when she felt a tingling sensation in her back. Antonio also felt it. They held onto each other as Mike ran forwards, and grabbed Katana's upper arm. He leaned in and looked her in the eye. She looked back and he immediately regretted the action. As soon as he let her go, he fell to the ground, twitching, and then he turned into ice. He then returned back to normal, but he was twitching once again.

"Never. And I mean NEVER touch me like that. What I say goes now. The school stays, and I will rebuild it. Now, all of you! If you aren't here for school or to adopt, then. Get. OUT!" She snapped. Almost everyone ran off in fear. Someone stayed to call an ambulance for Mike, and the children who attended the school stayed. Mike was hauled off to the nearest hospital. Aster sighed in relief, not liking the way he had been staring at her legs. Katana looked at the children who seemed frightened of her. She walked over and her eyes softened. She held out a hand and put away her sword. She smiled at them and looked over to her own children who were talking amongst themselves before turning back to the children. Daniel took the hand and gasped when warmth filled him.

"Not all demons are from the darkness, I'm the kind who protects and punishes people like that man. My children have taken the same path as I have, only Antonio is a wolf demon and has bat wings. Aster is pretty much exactly like me," she said. She walked over to her daughter and flicked her ears. She was satisfied when she heard a yelp and the ear she had flicked twitched.

"OW! What was that for?!" Aster snapped and Katana laughed, her laugh actually sounded like a small bell.

"I'm glad to have you two back in my life. If only John were here with us…" Aster and Antonio shared a look. Aster felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met very familiar eyes…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
